There are known technologies for displaying electronic data such as image data and text data on a display to present information to users. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2015-005967, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-318400, and International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2000/049579 disclose technologies for giving special effects to displayed data of, for example, a digital illustrated encyclopedia.
However, the technologies disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2015-005967, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-318400, and International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2000/049579 are for giving special effects to electronic data displayed in a virtual space, and cannot give special effects to, for example, an object in a real space.